Where To Begin?
by otkcp
Summary: Summary: Booth and Brennan's pasts catch up to them on one case, leading them both into uncharted waters.    Warnings: Spanking  in later chapters , swearing, violence and mentions of murder. Abandoned  see chapt 16
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Booth and Brennan's pasts catch up to them on one case, leading them both into uncharted waters.

Warnings: Spanking (in later chapters), swearing, violence and mentions of murder.

**Chapter One: The Body In The Cabin **

The air had an almost crisp chill to it as they made the trek up the beaten path towards the cabin that housed a gruesome set of decomposing remains that signalled the beginning of a new case for forensic anthropologist, Dr. Temperance Brennan and FBI, Special Agent Seeley Booth.

The pair had been partners for a few years now and the strained working relationship they had once had, had blossomed into a wonderful friendship that show a lot of potential to be something much, much more, if only they were willing to admit the feelings, it was so clear to those who knew them, that they had.

After the brisk forty minute walk, they arrived at the cabin that was already surrounded by local authorities and FBI specialist going about their jobs. The beautiful and serious woman ignored everyone around her as she set to work, looking over the remains in front of her.

"The victim is male, mid to late thirties, there is evidence of blunt force trauma to the skull" she informed Booth as she did her preliminary check over the remains, "So what do you think Bones, murder?" he asked his partner.

"My preliminary findings all indicate murder, I need to get the body back to my lab before I can tell you more" she said as she got up and started to leave, Booth bark the order "you heard the lady, the remains are off to the Jeffersonian".

He followed Brennan outside, down the track and to his car, before driving them both back to her lab, discussing the case, among other things, as they drove.

...

At the lab, Temperance and her team were working hard, figuring out the cause of death and trying to identify who the man the remains had once been was. Angela was working on the sketch, trying to ignore the nauseas feeling that was almost a constant in her life lately.

Her life had changed so much in the last year and a bit, starting with her pregnancy to now ex boyfriend Wendell, he was a great guy and she would always care for him, he was also a wonderful father to their baby girl that she had given birth to in Paris just seven months earlier, when she had been living there with her new husband, Jack Hodgins.

She had been a little sad that Wendell hadn't been there to see his little girl, Michaela Rose, come into the world and had missed the first few months of the baby's life. Jack was the loving and doting Stepdad who, she recorded the birth and every minute of little Caeley's life so that Wendell, who he happens to be rather good friends with, didn't have to truly miss out.

Not long after returning home had Angela told Jack that he was going to have a biological child of his own before Caeley even turned one. Ange was now five months pregnant with her second child and was struggling with the fatigue and nausea that seemed to be lasting a lot longer this time.

Working while pregnant and missing her baby was tough but she had managed to cut down on her time at work, she had made the decision that she would only come into work for a FBI case until after the new baby came and maybe even a little longer.

Although she did trust their nanny, Marsha, she still felt guilty leaving Caeley behind and had worked as hard as she could to try and make sure that she, Jack or Wendell were with the baby as often as possible, leaving the nanny working only a few days a week at most.

Angela had finished the sketch, looking at the handsome man in the drawing, she felt sad, she wondered who this man had been, and if he had left a family behind. She scanned the picture into her computer and started a missing persons search before going to show the others the man's face that she had drawn.

...

"Hey, how are you feeling? Is the little Bug giving you trouble?" Hodgins asked his wife as she joined the rest of them on the platform "I'm fine Hodgy, a little nauseas but otherwise I'm fine" she assured him before getting back to work.

"Ok so here's what I've come up with" she turned the drawing around to show them as she said it "I haven't got a name yet, but the computer is searching now" she finished saying, right now she wanted to get away from the putrid body and lay down on the sofa in her office, relax and call the nanny to check on her little Caeley.

Brennan was looking from the picture to the body and back again, a look of sadness and worry seeping through her usual mask "Sweetie, is everything okay?" Angela asked; go to her best friend and sister in heart's side in worry.

The usually composed woman shook her head "I know who this is" she said, her eyes fixed now on the remains "who Sweetie?" Ange asked, she was worried now, she hadn't seen her friend react so strongly to a body since her mother's.

"His name is Dr. Daniel Ashmorow" she said still not looking up from the body in front of her "oh no, Christopher, where's Christopher" she muttered in fear and sadness. Hodgins had gone to the nearest computer and type in the name Brennan had given them.

The missing persons report had said that he was, Daniel Mark Ashmorow, age thirty-seven. Moved to America from Christchurch, New Zealand almost two years earlier, his was reported missing by a neighbour three weeks ago, his ten year old son Christopher had been placed in foster care for the time being.

Remembering that Temperance had asked about Christopher, Jack spoke up "it says here that he moved her from New Zealand nearly two years ago and has been missing for three weeks, his ten year old son Christopher has been placed in foster care".

Open hearing the words 'Christopher' and 'Foster care' Brennan jumped into action "Booth we need to go to social services now, I have to see Christopher, I have to know he's alright" she had rushed off to the car park without filling them in, leaving her confused friends and colleagues staring after her in bewilderment .

**A/N: I know, I shouldn't start yet another fic, but I couldn't help it. I'm hoping to really develop the strange and unique family bond of the Jeffersonian team and a few others along the way, to see how they cope with family, children etc. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Christopher**

Booth had had to jog to catch up with Bones, but he had managed it. He could see that she was distraught and he knew it had something to do with her knowing the victim and his son. He hadn't yet figured out how but it was clear that there was a deep connection, Bones wasn't usually irrational.

Booth knew her well enough to know that she didn't want to talk as they drove as fast as they could, within the legal speed limit, towards the nearest social services building. Bones couldn't think straight and to her that was an unfamiliar feeling and not a pleasant one either.

It had been a little over ten years since she had seen both Daniel and Christopher. She had held the baby in her arms as they waited for her plane to be ready for boarding. She had kissed his soft baby hair, breathed in the scent of his skin as she prepared to say goodbye and leave the most precious gift she had ever been given behind.

She had handed the baby to Daniel and kissed him on the lips in a tender goodbye before boarding her plane without as much as a word. She had cried herself to sleep during the flight, a photo of the tiny baby boy clutched to her chest as she drifted off.

The painful memories were all now bubbling to the surface as Booth drove her towards the building. He hadn't even turned the car off before Brennan had jumped out and walked as fast as she could without actually running, into the building. It was very clear that she was a woman on a mission.

...

The young boy lay on a bed that he had begun to wonder would ever feel like his. He knew his Dad was gone for good he could feel it in his heart. Christopher and his Dad had always been close and the bond they had shared meant that he could just tell with every fibre of his being that his Dad was dead, gone forever.

It made his heart ache and tears well up in his eyes, tears he had not yet let himself shed. He wanted to be strong, but he was scared his Dad was all he had and he really didn't like this whole foster home deal, it just wasn't him.

He didn't get along with most of the kids, except one, the boy he shared his room with. Rylan was also ten, a few months older than Christopher but they had similar interests. Rylan's Mom wasn't dead, but had been convinced by her current boyfriend that her son was trouble and Rylan had acted as such, having sensed his mother's feelings. The young single mother had gone to social services for help and her son had been place in a temporary foster home until it could be decided what to do with him.

Both Christopher and Rylan had been struggling with their new realities and had formed a bond in the process, if there was no one to be there for them then they would be there for each other, brothers-in-arms of sorts.

Rylan walked into the room he shared with his new friend and said "Marilyn said to tell you that there are some people coming to see you, so you need to get up and change into something more you know, clean I guess" the boy told his friend.

The other boy just lay there, eyes glued to the ceiling, tears rolling down his slightly flushed cheeks "hey, come on Topher" Rylan said, shoving his friend in the shoulder slightly to get his attention. Looking at Rylan, Christopher nodded to let him know he had heard him.

Not wanting to upset his friend farther, Rylan left the room and went downstairs to tell his foster-mother that the message had been past on and that Topher would be downstairs soon.

...

Bones was sitting in the living room of the reasonably sized suburban home that belonged to Geoffrey and Marilyn Hardy and housed their ten foster children that ranged in age from sixteen years to three months.

She had just met Marilyn, the woman in her mid-forties had seemed very kind, a little frazzled as she chased after two little boys with a small baby girl tight in her arms "now I've told Christopher that he's going to have some visitors so he should be down soon" she said before turning to call after a flurry of red "Brent come back here with Missy's pacifier now".

The scene had a familiarity to it for Brennan and she really did not like it, the past was too painful for her right now and she really didn't want to have to deal with more of it. But right now she somehow just knew that Christopher had to come first.

When the reddish-brown haired boy with oh so familiar eyes walked into the room, Bones couldn't help herself. Jumping up from her seat Brennan moved quickly, pulling the boy she had let go of so long ago back into her arms.

She kissed his head and breathed in his scent as she had back then, tears pooling in her eyes and some beginning to fall "I've missed you, I've missed you so much" she cried into the boy's hair in a very un-Bones like way.

Topher recognised the woman from pictures his Dad had kept around the house as long as he could remember, he had always known who she was even if he couldn't remember her "Mum?" he whispered not sure he could believe she was really there.

"Yes it's me" Brennan told the boy, holding him close to her, not ever wanting to let him go again.

**A/N: so there is chapter two, I hope you liked =D **

Christopher Matthew Brennan "Topher" (10) Bones spent a year in New Zealand; she had a whirl-win relationship with Daniel Ashmorow, she fell unexpectedly pregnant, she gave birth to her son and made the hard decision to leave her son behind with his father before returning home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: You're A Mom And I'm A What?**

Booth watched his partner, a confused look carved into his handsome features. He had known Bones for around about five or so years now, she had always told him she didn't want any children despite the fact that she was actually rather good with them. She was so funny to watch with Caeley and it was clear that she had grown to love Russ's stepdaughters, Emma and Hayley, not to mention Booth loved to see her with Parker, his ten year old son who adored Bones.

He wouldn't have thought that she had a child hidden away somewhere but it was now very clear to him that that was indeed the case. Bones was knelt down holding the boy close to her; both of them had tears trailing down their cheeks from the combination of sadness about Daniel's death and relief at having each other.

"You recognise me?" she asked the boy as she pulled back slightly so she could see his face "yeah, Dad always had your pictures around the house, always told me stories about you" Topher replied, his Dad had told him his Mum loved him and had explained why she wasn't there with them, he had bought all of her books, kept all of the news paper articles and taped all of her television appearances for Christopher to get to know his mother from a distance.

"I read your books" he said to his Mum, a slight smile gracing his lips. Although she knew her son was not in the targeted audience range for her books, she could not help but feel happy that her son had read them, it made her feel closer to him in a way that she didn't really understand.

Topher study his mother's face for a little bit be for asking, in a sad and almost timid voice "Dad's dead, isn't he?" the boy didn't need for her to reply to know that it was true, he could see it on her face, but Bones knew that he needed to hear it from her, so she sucked it up and said "Yes Christopher, I'm sorry he is".

Christopher nodded sadly, tear welling up in his eyes once more, but he didn't let them fall this time, instead he turned to study the man that had accompanied his long lost mother. It was clear that he was a strong man, someone who would rescue if you needed it, there was also something familiar about the man, his eyes and dace reminded Topher so strongly of someone and it didn't take him long to figure out who.

Rylan had grown bored of playing with Timmy, his eight year old foster brother and really wanted to see how Topher was doing, he knew that the slightly younger boy was sad and probably didn't want to be left alone with whatever social worker had come to visit him, so deciding to help distract him, not really caring about the trouble he'd likely be in for interrupting, Rylan came running and sliding into the room shouting loudly.

"YEEE-HAAA" as his sock covered feet allowed him to skid right into the room, shocking Bones and Booth a little but bringing a smile to Christopher's face, he had grown to really enjoy the other boy's fun antics and relaxed nature.

"Hey Toph, not too bored are ya?" he asked, grinning at his friend, a grin that seemed all too familiar to Booth, who had been staring at the boy since he'd made his dramatic entrance into the room just seconds before.

Marilyn who had happened to be walking by the room turned to the boy and scolded "Rylan Seeley Booth, you know better than to interrupt other children's meetings, please apologies to these nice people and go up to your room" the woman was firm, but still gentle with the boy who was still rather knew to her care and struggling to adjust.

"yeah, yeah" he waved her off cheekily before turning to the others and saying "sorry for interrupting your meeting" his apology didn't sound overly sincere and be had rushed out of the room before either of them had gotten the chance to say anything.

Both Booth and Bones were reeling from hearing the other boy's name, not only did he have Booth's surname, which could be a coincidence after all, he had his first name as well and Seeley wasn't exactly a common name.

Booth was staring after the boy who had reminded him of Parker and himself in the short space of time he had been in the room, the boy who had his name and looks, Booth turned to Marilyn and asked "did you say his last name was Booth?" he asked finally getting over his shock.

"Yes I did, why?"She asked him, from where she stood in the doorway, a baby still tucked in her arms. She had been introduced to the woman, who she knew was Christopher's biological mother, but she hadn't thought to ask the man's name.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth" he introduced himself rather formally, offering the woman his hand, which she shook, after rearranging the baby girl in her arms, it took a second but then two things dawned on her at once, the man's name and title and what both things implied.

"What agency?" she asked first, out of curiosity "FBI" he replied simply, before they moved on to the next and in Booth's opinion, more pressing matter "what was his mother's name?" Booth asked, making the assumption that he was in care due to his mother being dead.

"Marley...Marley something" the woman tried to remember of the top of her head, she had met the woman, as she still had visitation with her son and sometimes even weekend visits, Marilyn had disliked Marley from the start, it was pretty clear to her that the younger woman was not the fittest of mother's and if there was a chance and it seemed pretty likely that there was, that this man was Rylan's father then she was happy to help him, that little boy deserved better.

It didn't take Booth long to put two and two together and figure out whom Rylan's mother was and how old the boy probably was. Marley Scout had been his girlfriend just before Rebecca, she had been plenty of fun but the three month long relationship had been far from serious, just a little bit of fun, which to him was now clear had ended up being something a lot more serious.

"When did she?" he asked, his heart going out to the he didn't yet know, emphasis on the yet "oh no, she's not dead, but Rylan had been in care for two months now, he was too much for her to handle, she still has weekend visits though" Marilyn freely informed him, which was not something she often did, but her quick liking to Booth and great dislike for Marley got the better of her.

Booth and Bones were looking at each other now, both trying to figure out what to do now where to begin, Booth was the one to voice it "what do we do now?"

**A/N: I didn't mean for Rylan to come and steal Topher and Brennan's spotlight but he couldn't seem to help himself, I swear the characters have minds of their own. Well I hope you liked the chapter and please review and let me know what you think, what should Booth and Bones do now? =D**

Rylan Seeley Booth "Ry" (10 ½ ) Booth's son from a relationship that ended just a couple of months before he and Rebecca got together, Rylan was born 5 months before Parker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Baby Caeley**

Angela was happy to be able to go home for the rest of the day, she wasn't needed for anything else right now and if she was later, they'd call but everyone had agreed that the now five months pregnant woman should go home and relax, spend some time with her baby girl.

When she arrived home, at the large mansion that had belonged to Jack's family for years, she still marvelled at the fact that this was her life now, and her children would grow up rich, living on a very nice estate and never wanting for anything, she had little doubt that they would likely be rather spoilt, Caeley was already.

Once inside, Ange found Marsha, their lovely nanny, about to pop the baby girl into her high-chair for a late lunch of mash potato and carrots. A smile spread over her face as she saw her daughter, she missed the little baby so much when she was at work and sometimes even felt guilty, but she knew she was needed at work and really didn't go in that often, not to mention Caeley was always well cared for.

"Oh hi Angela, look Caeley, Mommy's here" Marsha greeted her, happily handing the wriggling baby to her mother. Angela took her daughter into her arms and held her close, rocking from side to side a bit and breathing in her sweet baby scent.

"Hi my sweet Princess, oh Mommy missed you so much" she cooed to the baby then turned to the nanny "how was she today Marsha?" she asked, still cuddling Michaela close to her, and feeling her unborn baby kicking at the slight pressure of big sis. Ange smiled a little at this, how was she going to cope when the baby was born; they were already showing signs of sibling rivalry.

"Oh she's been pretty fussy today, I guess she just missed Mommy" the nanny said, Caeley was happy and smiley now that she was in her Mommy's arms "she slept okay in the morning, only an hour though, but she got so grumpy I put her down again at around 12:30 and she only just woke up, that's why no lunch yet" she finished filling Ange in on the baby's day, before kissing Caeley gently on the head and leaving for the day.

"Well then Princess, time for some lunch then huh?" Ange cooed at the baby and popped her into the chair, despite the struggling; it was just what the little one did when being put into a high-chair, stroller or car seat that was unless Jack was the one putting her there.

"Hey now, don't fuss, look Mommy's got some lunch for you" she said, sitting down on the chair in front of the baby and scooping some of the orange goo onto the spoon and trying to put into the baby's moving mouth.

Ange smiled and laughed as she fed her daughter, it was still a rather new concept, having a daughter and all but it was not something she would change, not for the world. Caeley and the new baby on the way were two of the best things that had ever happened to her and Ange wondered if she was ever going to stop finding it so amazing, she truly hoped not.

**A/N: just a short chap, to see Ange and Caeley interact, I love babies and know as a nanny, just how hard it can be to feed them, right now Caeley is just a Bub and it doesn't matter too much if she's given everything =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Bones And Topher**

They had been working on the Ashmorow case for a little over a week now and hadn't found much past cause and time of death, Brennan had tried to remove herself emotionally from the case but her worry for Christopher and the need to give him closure was making it a difficult case.

She had decided to take some time off to consider what to do about her son, Booth hadn't even had to think twice about taking Rylan home with him but he was waiting now for the official channels to be given primary custody of his son.

Brennan was not as sure of the decision to take her son home as Booth, but she too had come to the conclusion that it was the right thing to do given the circumstances. It made her nervous as she didn't have any clue how to raise a child.

She had arranged her apartment to accommodate Christopher, the three bedrooms, two bathroom apartment, had her bedroom, the spare bedroom that her father had recently moved back in to and her in home office that she had cleared out to make a bedroom for her son, she had bought a bed, chest of draws, desk and laptop computer for him but not any other personal effects.

She had looked into local schools and had decided on a nice private school with a specialised education program that would cater to her son's individual educational needs. She had talked to the social worker about other things that were needed, she had posed the question about care when she was working, outside of school that was, Max worked as an electrician during the school hours but would be able to pick his Grandson up from school and look after him while Temperance worked, if Max wasn't available Amy would pick him up and take him to her house, the social worker, Amanda Grain, had agreed that this was a workable arrangement.

Now all that was left was to bring Christopher home and start their lives together, it was nerve racking for her to think, she was happy as well, happy that her son was in her life again, she had a family now to help support her, not like when he was born. She had been in a foreign country and going home she had no close friends, no family that she was in contact with.

...

Topher had his bags packed and waiting, he was lying on his bed one last time, waiting for his Mother to pick him up and take him home. He still missed his Dad but a part of him was happy to get to know his Mum and her side of his family.

He already knew that he was going to miss Rylan, who was spending the weekend with his Mom, Marley, he was sad that his favourite foster brother was leaving. But Rylan was his Mum's friend's son so Topher was hopeful that they would still see each other.

"Christopher, Honey it's time for you to go" Marilyn called from down the stairs, Christopher picked up the garbage bag full of his personal belongings and walked out of the room, taking one last look at the room that had seen his tears and grief as he had mourned his father over the past weeks.

It was time to leave the painful thoughts behind and start his new life, he just hoped he could let go and let his Mum in. He made his way down the stairs and towards Brennan, who was standing in the entrance hall waiting for her son.

"Hi Christopher, are ready to go?" Temperance greeted her son, reaching out she took the bag from him and said "come on, let's go home" Topher smiled widely as he went with her, just before leaving he turned around and ran back to Marilyn, wrapping his arms around her waist her said "thanks for taking care of me Marilyn".

The middle-aged woman smiled kindly at the sweet natured little boy she had grown to care for over the weeks he had been in her care "you are most welcome Christopher, we'll miss you around here" she nudged him towards Brennan "go on Honey, go with your Mom" she smiled as Christopher made his way to his new life with his mother.

...

Out in the car Brennan asked her son "so Christopher, is there anything in particular that you would like to get for dinner?" she asked him "not really, I don't mind" he replied then added "and you can call me Topher if you want, Dad always did" he smiled a little sadly when he talked about his Dad, he really did miss him and Brennan really hoped to be able to close the case and give him closure as soon as possible.

"Okay then Topher, how about we get some Chinese take-out and head home, you can meet my father, Max" she told him, Topher smiled at the thought of having a Grandparent, his Dad didn't have any living family, aside from his older, now adult step-daughter, Aroha, from a previous relationship, Topher had been close with her before they moved to the States.

"That sounds good to me" Topher nodded in agreement, he wanted to see his new home, meet his Grandfather, he was ready to start his new life, he really, really was.

...

They arrived back at the apartment that would now be their family home; Max was waiting on the sofa, watching the television, waiting for his daughter and grandson to return. He was looking forward to meeting Christopher for the first time.

Temperance and Topher walked through the door and Max quickly flicked the T.V. off and turned to grin widely at the pair "Tempe you're home" he said brightly before turning to his grandson and introducing himself "Hi Christopher, I'm your Grandfather Max".

Topher smiled back "Hi, you can call me Topher, what do I call you?" he asked, he was genuinely happy to meet his only living Grandparent and really did want to know what to call him "I don't know, I've always been partial to Gramps" Max replied.

"Okay then Gramps, it's really nice to meet you."

**A/N: I hope you like the new chap, I'm trying to establish a relationship between Topher, Bones and the rest of their family. Hopefully I'll have more soon, next chap will be trying to establish a relationship between Booth and Rylan. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Booth Boys**

Booth's guest bedroom, the one that Parker used when he stayed at his Dad's, instead of the one bed that had been there before, there is now a set of bunk-beds so that both of his sons had somewhere to sleep. He had bought new matching bedding and two chests of draws.

Everything was set up for Rylan to come to live with him; the social worker had approved the change of custody. The decision had been made that Rylan would be better off with his biological father who is an experienced and loving father then in a foster home. He would be working closely with the social worker who would be the go between person for Booth and Rylan's mother Marley.

Tonight would be the first night that Booth spent with Rylan, over the two weeks that he had know about his son he had had a few supervised visit at the foster home and then had graduated to unsupervised day visits, but he had never had him over night before and now he was coming home.

Parker wouldn't be here tonight but this was his weekend with his Dad and he would be there tomorrow night and would be meeting his slightly older brother for the first time. Booth was hoping that they would get along but he had a feeling that Parker would be jealous.

...

Rylan was excited, happy to be going to live with his Dad, looking forward to getting to know him better. The slightly chubby, blond haired boy looked a lot like his father; he had the same shaped face and his Dad's charming smile and deep brown eyes.

His Dad had told him that he had brother called Parker; he was only five months older than his Dad's other son. He hadn't met him yet and was kind of excited he was also happy that he would see Topher again; he had missed his friend over the week that he had lived with his Mother.

All of his personal belongings were packed and he was very much ready to leave the foster home, it wasn't that he didn't like his foster parents; Marilyn and Geoffrey were pretty good to him and he liked them well enough but he really wants to get to know his Dad's side of the family.

A knock on the bedroom door drew Rylan's attention, Artie at sixteen was the eldest of the Hardy's foster children, he had been living with them since he was eight years old and he was like a big brother to all of the other foster kids.

"Hey Ry, Geoff said to tell you that your Dad will here soon so you should come downstairs now" Artie said, smiling at the younger boy when he noticed the excited look on Rylan's face. "Okay Artie, let's go" he said grabbing the garbage back that held all of his personal belongings.

"I'm going to miss you kid" Artie told the younger boy, his arm slung around Rylan's shoulders "yeah Art, I'm gonna miss ya too but I'm sure we can still see each other" both boys were very comfortable with one another. Together they made their way downstairs.

...

Parker was annoyed, he was supposed to go to his Dad's tonight but his Mom had told him that he couldn't go tonight because his Dad was bringing Rylan home, Parker hadn't been happy when his Dad had told him that he had a brother he had been even less happy when he found out his brother was older than him.

He was going to meet him for the first time tomorrow, he had been asking for a little brother since he was six years old, he hadn't wanted an older brother who was about the same age as him but that's what had happened.

His Dad had told him that he and Rylan were pretty similar and had lots in common and that they would probably get along really well but Parker was doubtful. He had met Bones's son Topher a few days ago and had gotten along with him pretty well, apparently Topher and Rylan were pretty close and had been in the same foster home.

"Come on Parker, dinner's ready" his Mom, Rebecca, called from the kitchen, sighing Parker slid of his bed and sulkily made his way towards the kitchen to join his Mom and her new boyfriend for dinner.

...

"Welcome to your new home" Booth said as he unlocked the front door and pushed it open, Rylan hadn't been here before; all of their visits had been either at the Hardy's house or in public places like the diner or restaurants.

Rylan smiled widely as he looked around Booth's apartment in wonderment, it seemed so like him, there were pictures of cars and hockey games donning the walls. There were plenty of photos of Booth and Parker, Parker's age changed in every one, ranging from new born to recent ones. Some of the photos were of Booth, his Pops and Jared and there were some of him, Bones and the 'squints'.

"Your room is over there" he pointed towards the guest room, Rylan smiled and made his way quickly over to the bedroom, dropping the bag as he went. He opened the door and looked around, the room wasn't overly big but it was nice. A set of blue metal bunk-beds were on the left side of the room (from where he stood in the doorway) on the other side of the room were two small sets of draw, they were had a metal frame and blue material covering the zipped down over the front of the draws, each chest has four.

Each of the beds had matching covers, white background with ants covering it. There was a bookshelf against the wall next to the bed, it was covered with books and video games that belonged to Parker but would be to share with Rylan now.

"This is so cool" Rylan proclaimed excitedly, Booth smiled happily at his son's excitement, seeing either of his sons happy, especially when he is the one that made them so "I'm glad you like it" Booth said.

He finished showing his son around, it didn't take long but the small apartment seemed to please Rylan, he looked around smiling. After the tour the two sat together and ate their first meal together in the home that was now both of theirs.

...

When Rylan woke the next morning he rolled over and looked around the room for a few seconds before where he was, came back to him. He lived with his Dad now rather than in foster care and that made him very happy.

He sat up in the bunk-bed, he had claimed the top one the night before, Booth had told him that it was his choice as he was going to be spending more time there than Parker who only spent a couple of weekends a month with Booth.

Booth was in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast, it was just after 7am and Rebecca would be dropping Parker off any minute now, Rebecca had agreed to drop him off early and as she was going out of town for work for a week, she had agreed that he could have Parker for the whole week, they both agreed that it would be a good chance for the boys to get to know one another and possibly begin to bond as brothers.

Rylan joined his Dad in the kitchen a couple of minutes later "Good morning Buddy" Booth greeted his son "morning Dad" the bleary eyed boy replied. Booth loved hearing his boys calling him Dad, it made him happier than almost anything.

"Come on Buddy, I made pancakes and Parker'll bee here soon" he indicated the table, Rylan ran slightly towards the table, skidding along the floor slightly as he went. Booth couldn't help the smile at the action, the first time he had ever seen his son; he had come skidding into the room in a very similar manner.

The blond haired boy sat happily at the dining table eating the pancakes, his legs could be seen swinging back and forwards under the table. A knock at the door caught Booth's attention, his sons were about to meet for the first time and he was pretty nervous about it.

Answering the door Booth said "hey Bub, come on in, pancakes are on the table" he then turned to Rebecca "thanks for dropping him off" Rebecca replied "so can I meet him?" Booth froze for a second, he hadn't thought about Rebecca's reaction to his other son "ah sure" he step aside to let her in.

"Rylan I'd like you to meet Parker, you brother and his Mom, Rebecca" he continued with the introductions "Parker, Rebecca, I'd like you to meet Rylan Seeley Booth, my other son" Parker seemed reluctant to say anything but Rylan who was far from shy said "hi it's really nice to meet you, do you want any pancakes 'cause these are really, really good" Rebecca couldn't help but see so much of Seeley in the smiling little cherub face that grinned at her "It's nice to meet you too Rylan" she replied.

Booth looked at Parker, he could see the jealousy on his face but he prompted him anyway "hey Parker why don't you say hi to Rylan, I'll get you a plate" he nudged his son towards the table, turned to Rebecca and asked "would you like some coffee?" the blond woman shook her head "no I can't, Stew and I have breakfast plans".

She kissed Parker on the head "bye baby, I love you, have a good week okay" she said "bye Mom" Parker replied under his breath before he began to shovel syrup covered pancake into his mouth "bye, Rebecca" Rylan said as he continued to eat, he seemed to have easily picked up on the fact that his brother didn't want to talk to him, he had inherited some of his father's natural instincts.

Booth walked her to the door "do you think he'll be alright?" he asked her, a little worried now about whether or not Parker would accept Rylan as his brother or even right now as a friend "Seeley it's a big adjustment for all of you, but yes Parker will come around eventually" she told him before she left.

He felt comforted just a little by that statement "so what do you boys want to do today?" He asked as he joined his sons at the table, seeing both of his boys together made him feel like one of the luckiest men in the world.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, next one will wrap up the murder case so that everyone can focus on building family bonds, it'll also explore Brennan's time in NZ and her relationship with Daniel, i.e. how they met, finding out about having a baby and possible Topher's birth and the decision Bones made to leave him behind.**

**If there is anything you would like to see, I am welcome to suggestions, I have plenty of ideas for where this fic might be going and the relationships that may appear in it. Please review it makes me very happy =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Case And The Past**

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat alone in her office lost in her thoughts; they had solved the case earlier that day. Daniel had just two weeks before his death, started dating a young woman who had a very jealous and violent ex who had taken exception to her knew beau. He had found Daniel and his girlfriend together, had lost it and beaten Daniel to death, the dumped his body in an abandoned field.

She had gotten very upset during the interrogation; she had pulled out a photo of Christopher and flung it across the table at him just after he had confessed to the murder "this is Daniel Ashmorow's son, he's ten years old and really misses his father" she had tears in her eyes as she said it, her son was hurting and it was a pain that she was familiar with.

There were a collection of photographs of Christopher and Daniel and there past. There was one of Daniel, an eight year old Topher and a teenage girl, a girl that Bones recognised as Daniel's step-daughter from his marriage that had ended less than a year before he and Brennan had met, her name was Aroha, she and Brennan had bonded while she and Daniel had been getting to know each other.

_Start Flashback_

Temperance Brennan had recently travelled to Wellington, New Zealand on a yearlong work visa, she was lecturing on Forensic and cultural anthropology at a local University. She was young, just twenty-three and had started working at the Jeffersonian a year before, they had loaned her out as a guest lecturer for Victoria University and she would be staying for a year before returning to the Jeffersonian.

She was now sitting alone at a bar, she didn't know very many people yet and wasn't one who made friends easily, she was alone in a foreign country and the drink in front of her was the only thing keeping her happy.

"Dr. Brennan right?" a man said from behind her, turning around she looked at him and recognised him from the University "yes, Dr. Ashmorow correct?" she replied, the man gave her a charming smile "yup, that's me, but please call me Daniel" Brennan smiled back at him "of course and you can call me Temperance if you like" she replied.

"Well Temperance, mind if I sit?" he asked, indicating the bar stool next to her, she nodded "yes, if you like" she said, he was still giving her his charm smile as he joined her at the bar. They spent a little over two hours, the talking and drinking went from one thing to another and the next morning she woke up in a strange bed, her mind foggy and her head pounding, a hangover settling in.

_End Flashback_

She came across a photo of Daniel, Aroha and herself; they were sitting by a big lake, Brennan was wearing a two piece swimsuit, the slightly swollen belly could be seen peeking through from under the top, she had been almost five months pregnant at the time, Daniel had invited her to visit his family's holiday batch in a small holiday town called Kuratau. Temperance had agreed to go, this man was the father of her child and Aroha would be a sister to the baby as far as Daniel was concerned.

It had given her the opportunity to see Daniel as a father, to see how he interacted with the eight almost nine year girl he saw as his daughter, it gave her some insight and perspective.

_Start Flashback_

Temperance lay on a fluffy beach-towel beside a big and beautiful lake, her hands stroking the slight swell that was her unborn son growing inside of her, as she watched the man who had gotten her pregnant and his young stepdaughter from a previous relationship splash and laugh in the rather chilly water of 'Lake Taupo'.

The more time she spent with Daniel, watching him and Aroha the more she became convinced that the decision that she had almost defiantly come to, she knew that going home she had no one to support her, no one to help her with the baby, she couldn't stay in New Zealand, couldn't be with Daniel. She cared about him, but she didn't love him and couldn't give up the job at the Jeffersonian.

There was an overwhelming sense of love for her unborn child, a feeling that she wasn't used to, she was hurting at the thought of giving up her baby, she didn't want to but her rational mind told her that she had to do what was best for herself and for her son.

I happy squeal caught her attention "Tempe, Tempe, help me he's gonna get me" Aroha said as she run up towards Brennan, a huge smile on both her face and Daniel's, it was enough, seeing the love between the two she knew that her son would be better off here, with his father and sister, with his family.

_End Flashback_

The next photo was taken just after Christopher's birth, she was sitting, propped up in a hospital bed, a tiny baby cradled in her arms, Daniel sat in the seat next to the bed smiling proudly, Aroha was perched on the bed next to both Tempe and Daniel, she had a tee-shirt on that said 'Big Sis' and a party hat on top of her head that said 'birthday girl'.

_Start Flashback_

The exhausted new mother lay happily in the hospital bed, her new born baby son, Christopher Matthew Brennan, lay sleeping in her arms, she had refused to let the nurses take him away from her room, she wanted to spend as much time as she could with her baby.

He had been born two weeks early, making it just in time to share a birthday with his stepsister Aroha. Brennan had been allowed to name that baby as Daniel would be the one raising him, they wanted their son to have something of him mother in his life, she had gone with Christopher after her mother 'Christine' and Matthew after her father, she had decided to give him her surname and Daniel had agreed. She looked at the delicate features of her son's face, the tiny and newly opened eyes staring up at her; she felt love like she had never felt before.

She ran her fingers of his soft cheeks, brushed them over the thin layer of dark, silken hair. She played with his tiny, perfect hands, feet, fingers and toes, memorising how it felt to touch, what they looked like.

She rested the baby to her heart so he could hear the beat, she inhaled his 'new baby smell' and committed it to her memory, she had changed her flight so that she would be leaving early next week, she didn't want to forget anything about the amazing human being in her arms, a tiny person that she helped to create.

"I love Christopher" she whispered to the sleeping baby.

_End Flashback_

She had loved her son from the very beginning and was happier than she ever thought possible to have him in her life again, although she hated the way it happened, hated that her son had to suffer such a great loss to come back to her.

She was also worried and confused, not just about Christopher, but about other aspects of her life too, such as the feelings she had for Booth that had been becoming more and more pronounced since their returns for overseas, since that night they both came back, they had been so happy to see one another, so happy that they were both home safe and sound, that one thing had led to another much as it had between her and Daniel and had, it had ended with much the same result.

The last picture she picked up was a sonogram, but is wasn't of Christopher, it was dated two days ago, two small foetuses could be seen, it had been a shock for her, finding out she was pregnant was shock enough, finding out it was twins had been even more of one.

As if her's and Booth's lives weren't complicated enough as it was, they already had two extra children to get to know and worry about, how was she supposed to tell him that the one night stand that neither was quite sure they regretted would be giving them two babies?

**A/N: Well hope you like the chap, the babies kind just wrote themselves in I swear, these characters have minds of their own. Well will she tell Booth or will she keep it a secret as long as possible, any suggestions are welcome.**

**The name 'Aroha' is the Maori word for love (in case anyone was wondering) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Complications**

Her baby bump was growing and for Dr. Temperance Brennan who had not yet truly come to grips with being pregnant or told anyone else that she was, it made things all the more difficult for her. The pregnancy hadn't been planned and she wasn't even in a relationship, committed or otherwise, her current condition was the result of an amazing but unexpected one night stand with her partner, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth.

Booth already has two sons with two different women, neither of which he had married or been in a relationship with after their births. Rylan's mother Marley had kept the fact that she had had his child from him, Booth had only found out about his older son when Bones had gone to see her son in foster home after they identified his father's remains.

The boy's mother had decided her son was too much trouble, that his behaviour was too much to handle and had given him over to social services, the arrangement was she shared custody with the foster parents, taking visitations with her son a couple of weekends a month, changed so that Booth had primary custody of Rylan with the same or similar arrangement as before.

Parker, Booth's other son, lived with his mother, with casual holiday and weekend custody for Booth, he had a very strong bond with Parker, one that was a little shaken by the sudden arrival of Rylan, it wasn't on Booth's part, but Parker hadn't yet dealt with his jealousy towards Rylan, Bones didn't know how he was going to feel about even more children taking up his father's time and attention.

Sighing, Brennan ran her hand over the swell that is her unborn twins; she could feel them moving around inside of her, recently they had started kicking. She was now twenty weeks pregnant, tomorrow she would be finding out the gender, she knew that not everyone would want to find out but she did, she was hoping for girls. She had already found out that the twins were in fact identical.

She wondered how no one had noticed yet, she was getting quite big, and she suspected that some of them would have noticed but had chosen not to ask her about it, just as she had noticed that Daisy was also expecting, she was about thirteen maybe fourteen weeks along.

Looking in the mirror she noticed the bump, the baggy clothes barely hid anything anymore, she couldn't believe no one had noticed what was going on with her, her thoughts were confusing. She needed to talk to Angela; she would know what to do.

...

Angela had put her baby girl to bed, had enjoyed a dinner with her husband Jack, ex-boyfriend and father of her daughter Wendell and her husband's best friend Zack, who had recently been released from 'the loony bin' after Sweets managed to convince him to talk to Caroline about confessing to a murder that he didn't commit.

Most people would find living with both your husband and your ex, in your husband's house, to be strange but Angela was a free thinker and her guys were good friends, all of them had decided that it would be good for Caeley to have all of her parents in her life as much as possible and this arrangement did that.

Now she was going to the 'Royal Diner' to have tea with her best friend who had called, sounding very worried and confused, saying that she needed to talk to Angela about something important. Ange being who she is was willing to drop everything to help her friend.

She was now sitting at the counter at the diner, sipping tea and waiting for Brennan to arrive. She watched as her best friend walked up to her, she noticed something different about her, it took her a few seconds to process what she was seeing, Brennan was pregnant.

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell me?" she asked as Temperance sat down next "I wasn't ready for people to know" she didn't seem surprised that Angela had noticed her pregnancy "sit down and tell me, I thought you said you didn't have sex when you were in Indonesia?" Angela asked as Tempe sat down next to her.

"I didn't Angela; I didn't know anyone there that I wanted to engage in a sexual relationship with" she said; Ange looked a little confused then said "then who? I mean you look to be about as far along as me" she was very curious about her best friend's pregnancy.

"I am twenty weeks along" doing the math in her head Angela figured out around about the time Tempe must have conceived, she figured out it would have been the first week they had been back the States "which means you did the deed when you arrived back, in the first week" she was trying to pry more information out of her without pressuring her.

"I look farther along because I am expecting identical twins" Brennan informed her best friend "wow, really?" Angela was shocked, finding out about Christopher had shocked them all and finding out that she was pregnant was pretty big thing, but twins were an even more shocking discovering.

"But who's the father?" if Brennan was going to have two little babies then Ange needed to know who the father was. Temperance hesitated, she knew who the father had to be, Booth was the only person she had had intercourse with in the period of time that she had conceived but telling Angela that was complicated. Angela would likely read something into it that Brennan was not ready to confront.

"Sweetie, come on you can tell me" Angela pleaded she really wanted to know "Booth, Booth is the father" she finally admitted. Angela was shocked, she really didn't know what to say, she had believed from the very beginning that the two of them belonged together and finding out that they had not only had sex but conceived twins.

"Have you told him?" she asked, Tempe looked down "I haven't gotten around to it" it was a lame excuse and she knew it, she had known she was pregnant for a few months now and had been avoiding telling people and had been hiding her pregnancy.

"Oh Bren, come on you can't keep this from him, Booth is a really great guy and a wonderful father, he has the right to know about this" Brennan knows that Angela is right, Booth was a loving and attentive father who had been devastated about missing out on the start of his firstborn, Rylan's life.

Having never seen her best friend look so lost, Angela pulled her into a comforting and sisterly hug, and it was a little strange with both of their growing baby-bellies. Angela had been showing for close to two months now, Brennan had been showing for a few weeks now but was about as big as Angela.

"I know have to, but I am not sure how to tell him" Brennan didn't like the lost feeling that was clouding her mind; it reminded her of the painful time she had been through during and after her pregnancy with Christopher.

"There is no easy way to go about it Sweetie, you just have to go with your heart and just tell him" the comfort from the hug had truly helped "Ok Ange, I'll tell, as soon as I see him" Brennan had made up her mind, Angela was right, Booth did deserve to know.

**A/N: so she's made up her mind, time to tell Booth about his impending fatherhood (again) but how will Booth react? Please review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: this chapter is dedicated to my Granddad John, who passed away this morning after a long and hard battle with cancer, R.I.P John Speak (10.12.2010 or 12.10.2010) you will be missed.**

**Chapter Nine: Topher's Grief **

Silent tears rolled down ten year old Christopher's face as he looked at the collection of photographs he had of himself and his father before his entire world had been turned upside down by the tragic death of his Dad.

He kept going through the pictures, sadness and pain welling inside of him. The ding of his instant messenger sounded loudly through the empty room.

**Aroha Ashmorow: **_Heya Bro, long time no chat, how are yah and the old man?_

**Topher Brennan: **_Hey Ro, you not heard then?_

**Aroha Ashmorow: **_Heard what?_

**Topher Brennan: **_I live with my Mum now_

**Aroha Ashmorow: **_What? Why?_

Topher felt the dark fist clench around him, a feeling he had been having a lot since his father's murder, it was the grief and sadness overwhelming him, he didn't want to have to be the one to tell his sister of sorts that the only father she had ever known and one who she had loved deeply was gone forever, but he knew that Aroha had to be told, he had been her Dad too.

**Topher Brennan: **_sorry Ro, but Dad's dead_

**Aroha Ashmorow: **_what? Are you kidding, please tell me you're kidding?_

**Topher Brennan: **_I wish I was, but he's been gone for 2 months now_

**Aroha Ashmorow: **_How? What happened? Was he sick?_

The ten year old felt his heart ache even more at the questions, he knew his father had been murdered, knew that someone had purposely and cruelly taken his Dad from him, but telling his sister would make it all the more real.

**Topher Brennan: **_I don't know all of it but he was murdered_

**Aroha Ashmorow: **_Murdered, oh god, who could do that to him_

**Topher Brennan: **_I don't know, no one will tell me anything, sorry sis_

**Aroha Ashmorow: **_I love you little brother, I'll find the next flight I can and come see you_

The thought of having his sister around to comfort him, to share his pain and loss with was a nice thought amongst so much pain and anguish.

**Topher Brennan: **_you gonna bring Rewi? _

**Aroha Ashmorow: **_yeah, course; don't know how long I'll be there with ya and he misses his Uncle Topher_

**Topher Brennan: **_I miss him too, I gotta go sis, see you soon then?_

**Aroha Ashmorow: **_yeah Bro, soon tell your Mum 'hi' from me and let her know I'm coming, love you._

**Topher Brennan: **_love you to sis, see ya soon._

The next ding told him that Aroha had logged off; his sister would need time to grieve, time to deal with the pain of losing her beloved father, the man who she had loved and who had loved her even without the blood relationship.

He looked once more at the photos of less painful times in his life "I miss you Dad, I miss you so much?" he whispered to no one in particular. Christopher Brennan had loved his Dad, would always love his Dad despite the hard and emotional circumstances that separated them.

His missed the man but having his Mum, Gramps and the Booth boys really did help him with the emotional and trying time.

**A/N: it's short I know but today has been hard and my laptop is about to run out of battery, please, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: sorry for the wait, but as I was writing most of this story during a very emotional time, I needed a break from the emotions of losing a loved one it's been a little over 3 months since my Granddad passed away and sometimes writing about death is hard for me.**

**This story is going to skip forward a few months, Booth and Bones are moving into their new home together with the boys, Booth knows about the babies on the way and is very excited. And the family will be growing through other ways as well...but for now, on with the story.**

**Chapter Ten: The New House**

In the months that had passed since the death of Daniel Ashmorow, a lot had changed, some of the things were not so good, Like a little boy without a his father but one great thing that had happened was the creation of a new and blended family, a family that was not yet complete.

Booth now knew of the miracles growing inside of the woman he loved, two precious little gifts that would be joining their family soon. But before the twins come there were important things that needed to be taken care of, such as moving into their new family home.

Together they had just recently purchased as large new house, big enough for their still expanding family, a family that had expanded yet again just last week when Bones became the foster mother of Nikolas or Kole as he was more commonly known, the maternal half-brother of Booth's son Rylan. Kole had been in foster-care on and off for a few years just like Ry and the social worker who had helped arrange the new living arrangements of Rylan and Topher, had asked Booth and Brennan if they would be interested in taking the seven year old in and after much discussion and pleading from Rylan, they had agreed.

As she was the registered foster parent, Kole had moved into Brennan's apartment with her, Max and Topher until the move to the new house, which was happening, now just a week after Kole had joined their not so little family.

The house was a large, two story home with lots of space, bedrooms and bathroom, and it also had a large yard and heated outdoor pool, something the kids were very excited about. Walking in from the front door you enter the open plan kitchen, dining and living room. On the kitchen side there was a staircase that leads to the master suite, which consisted of a bedroom, bathroom and sitting area that would be doubling as a nursery when the babies were born and until they were sleeping through the night.

Opposite this staircase is another that leads to the boy rooms and bathroom. There are four bedrooms, one for each of the older boys, a bathroom and a landing space that doubled as a chilling area for the boys, which had computers, beanbags, a TV, with game consol.

There were also three bedrooms and a bathroom down a corridor on the ground floor, the babies would be moved there when they started to sleep through the night. There was also a sunroom that would be used as a playroom, a formal living and dining room.

The house was spacious and beautiful and everything they could have hoped for in a family home, a home that they could start over in as one large and blended family.

...

Her due date was nearing and there was an air of excitement in the house, but for Bones, these babies coming out would be a relief. Carrying two tiny humans inside her was taking its toll on her body, especially her back and feet.

Her pregnancy with Topher had been easy physically but a lot harder in the emotional sense, where as this time around the emotional side was easier and the physical was an added stress all in itself. She was still on personal leave, spending time with the boys and getting to know each of their personalities.

Topher was a smart kid, who was coming out of his shell more over the months of being with his Mum and new family, but he was still grieving the loss of his father, Sweets was working with the boy to help him cope. Christopher loved to read, to play video/computer games and hanging out with his new brothers.

Parker was settling into having to share his Dad, he had bonded quickly with Topher and the two loved that they shared the middle name, Matthew. There was still a jealousy between Parker and Rylan but when the boys were all together that seemed to get along just fine.

Rylan was full of energy, he was constantly moving, running around the house and yard. He loved riding the bikes, playing in the pool and jumping on the new trampoline they had just bought. He also loved his food and talking, dinnertime with Ry was usually a loud affair.

Nikolas was the newest member of their blended family, he was a little boy who craved love and structure, Brennan had seen many kids like him during her stay in foster care, for the first week or so they are on their best behaviour and then they give you their worst, testing to see if you'll get rid of them, before they let themselves get too comfortable. Kole seemed to have a much harder time forming bonds then his brother did.

She hadn't thought of herself as a family person, but Temperance Brennan was loving being a mother to the four boys, she was excited about the twins on the way and she was also excited about the two little girls that would hopefully be with them before the twins' arrival.

The family social worker had called again, apparently Kole's biological father had two little girl with another woman, both girls were in the system and social services was hoping to keep the three siblings together if at all possible, so they had asked Booth and Brennan if they were willing to take in two more.

Booth had jumped at the idea of having little girls, and Brennan had liked the idea too. Money wasn't an issue as Bones was rich and due to her time in the system, Bones knew what is felt like to be separated from you siblings. Kole and the two girls had been in a foster home together before and knew they were brother and sisters. They had talked it over, talked to Kole and the other boys and the decision had been made that yes, Amiyah Sierra, four, and Mercedes Sarina, two, would be joining the family soon.

They had been preparing, buying beds and other bedroom furniture, bedding, strollers, car seats, toys and lots of cloths for the two little girls. Bones had been visiting with the two in their current foster home and getting to know them.

The girls birth mother Maria Gomez, was an American born Latino, she had a drug and alcohol problem that kept her from being a fit parent. The girls' (and Kole's) biological father was an African American man, who was often in trouble with the law, due to drugs and theft, he had lost his legal rights to all three of his children.

Amiyah was an adventurous little girl who loved to sing and dance, she loved playing dress-ups and with her baby dolls. She craved attention and had an amazing smile that lit up her whole face. She enjoyed having her hair braided and loved cuddling with Bones whenever she visited.

Mercedes was nicknamed Sadie, and she loved being a little princess and anything to do with Princesses. Sadie didn't talk much yet and wasn't potty trained but her soon to be foster family didn't mind because they couldn't wait for the little one to be theirs.

The younger four kids would all be home soon and life would change forever.

**A/N: what do you think? I can't seem to help myself adding more kids. As for the girls' birth parents, I don't mean anything racist of stereotype about it. Please review =D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Surprise Arrival**

This was the life, Booth couldn't be happier with the family he had been blessed with, he was glad that Bones had finally let him in and learnt to love him back, he was grateful for his sons, all of them biology didn't deter him from loving them, he was enjoying having two precious little girls and was beyond excited about the twins arrival, which could be any day now.

He'd been playing out in the pool with the boys for the past few hours, it had been bliss. Now the boys were cold and "starving" according to Rylan, so he wrangled them inside, and sending them upstairs to get changed.

"Go get dried and dressed, I'll fix you a snack" he instructed, his boys quickly ran up the stairs. Booth filled four cups with chocolate milk and grabbed a snack bag of potato chips for each of them, setting it down on the counter; he headed off to find his fiancé and their little girls.

They had been sleeping in the guest room since they moved in, as Bones found it too hard to get up the stairs while being pregnant with the twins. The guest room was one of the four downstairs rooms. It was the smallest but still big enough for s queen sized bed, dresser and beside cabinets.

The biggest of the four rooms was set aside for the twin boys, Amiyah and Sadie each had their own room's one on each side of the nursery.

Booth checked the bedrooms for the girls, but found them empty. He was greeted with a beautiful sight when he entered the guest room and found all three of his girls snuggled up and fast asleep on the bed, the heavily pregnant Brennan in the middle and a little one on each side.

Grateful for cell phones with cameras, Booth took a few quick snapshots, the sound stirred the sleeping Bones and she woke with a start. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, she had decided to lay down for a rest as she had been experiencing contractions for the most part of the day, but they had not been at all regular enough to suggest that the babies would be arriving anytime too soon.

But the puddle she was lying in suggested otherwise, her water had broken "oh" she gasped as she pulled herself into a sitting position, she turned to her fiancé "Booth, I think we need to go to the hospital now" she spoke calmly but seriously.

Sadie had woken next to her foster mother and looked a little confused "Mama?" she questioned, that tiny, two syllable word, warmed her heart in such away she could have never thought, Mercedes had never called her that before.

"Mama's okay Sadie, don't worry baby girl" Booth told the toddler before turning said Mama who now wore a look of pain on her pretty face "Sadie you need to go a play okay" he instructed the tot, she did as she was told.

Amiyah was still fast asleep, but Booth quickly manoeuvred her off of the wet guest bed, left the room and deposited her onto her own bed and went back to help Bones. He helped her into the living area and deposited her on a dining chair before grabbing the phone and calling Max.

"Hey Max, we need you to come stay with the kids" he spoke into the phone "is everything okay?" Max asked in return "well Tempe's water just broke, so be quick." Booth replied "I'm on my way" was the reply before the older man hung up.

"It's okay Bones, your Dad'll be here soon" he reassured her.

...

The kids had been left with Max, who had arrived via cab just five minutes after Booth's call; he was excited about his new grandchildren.

Booth had gotten Tempe into the car with help from Max, and sped off to the hospital, Bones had been admitted, her cervix checked and the decision had been made that she had dilated enough to be given an epidural.

The contractions were becoming more regular and were on average two to three minutes apart, everything was proceeding well and it looked like the Brennan-Booth babies would soon be entering the world and naturally to boot.

It was time, the pushing was about to commence, "come on Bones, you can do it" Booth encouraged as the woman he loved began to push; he held her hand, stroked her hair and kissed her on the head as she pushed.

After just a few pushes the first baby came screaming into the world, his cries brought tears to his parents' eyes, he was joined after three minutes and more pushing by and identical brother, the cords were cut by the new Daddy and the babies were measured and weighed by the nursing staff.

Baby A had been born first, weight just 6 pounds 3 ounces and baby B followed weighing exactly 6 pounds. Both babies were extremely healthy and breathing perfectly on their own. The twins had been born three weeks before their due date.

...

Temperance Brennan was beside herself with feelings of love for her two perfect baby boys, Booth had gone home to check on the other children and give Max an update on how his daughter and two baby grandsons were doing.

Bones was bonding with her boys; she had decided to go with bottle feeding as she knew she would still be called into work while her little ones were still babies. She was learning how to feed two babies their bottles at once.

The nurse had brought her a crescent shaped pillow, placed it into her lap, and tucked up under her arms and around her waist, placing one baby on each side, she had handed Bones the bottles and helped her position them correctly.

Once she was sorted the nurse had left Bones to bond with her two little guys, throughout the end of her pregnancy she and Booth had discussed names for the boys and they had finally settled on Tristan Ash Maxwell Brennan-Booth, for baby A, and Nathan Henry Lee Brennan-Booth, for baby B.

Now that she had her boys here in her arms, she knew they had picked the perfect names for them.

**A/N: so what do you think? Do you like the names? Next chap the older kids meet the babies =D**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: there're some spoilers for the season six finale in this chapter.

**Chapter Twelve: Babies**

Bones was happy to be home from the hospital with her two baby boys; both babies were doing extremely well and settling into the family so perfectly that Temperance didn't think life could get any better.

Despite Angela falling pregnant before her best friend she had had her baby boy nearly six weeks after the Brennan-Booth twins, due to a combination of the twins being three weeks early and baby Michael being a few days past his due date.

Michael had been a much loved addition to their growing extended family; he had come home to a very happy Mommy, an ecstatic Daddy and three half-siblings. His fraternal twin brothers from his Dad's side, Jacob "Jake" and Blakeney "Blake", Hodgins' children with an ex-girlfriend they are seven years old and had only met their father a year ago; they had been spending much more time with their Dad and Step-mother leading up to the birth of their new brother.

And his sister from his mother's side who had a rather similar name to him, Michaela "Caeley", who would in fact be celebrating her first birthday very soon.

Everyone was gathering at the Brennan-Booth home for a BBQ in celebration of their growing numbers. Topher's step-sister Aroha and her young son Rewi had arrived from New Zealand about a week ago and were settling into the Jeffersonian family rather well and had seemed to really hit it off with Angela's ex, Roxie, who had come back into to town to meet Angela's babies.

Brennan and Angela were sitting in the kitchen with their boys; Tristan and Nathan were now eight weeks old and baby Michael was just going two weeks, they were all so tiny compared to Caeley who was almost a year old now.

Ange looked down at her son "he's so tiny, I can't believe it, Caeley used to be this tiny" she looked over at her daughter who had recently started walking and was toddling around the open living area playing with Sadie.

Russ, Amy and their brood had arrived, Brennan's brother had found out about a son he had had with an ex, Kit, who was eleven, his mother was no longer able to care for him. He was outside hanging out with Rylan, Parker, Topher, Kole, Jake and Blake they all seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Emma and Hayley were playing with baby-dolls in the playroom with Amiyah who was very into playing mommy since the birth of the twins. Amy, Roxie, Aroha and Padme were helping out in the kitchen. Cam and Michelle were not far off arriving.

Amy and Russ had had their first baby together six months ago they had named him after his father and grandfather, Kyle Maxton Hollister-Brennan, he was crawling around after Caeley, Sadie and Rewi, they were giggling happily.

Bones had both her babies in her arms, she agreed with Angela, it was hard to believe how small they were, she had some memories of Topher when he was born and found it hard to believe that the little boy she had in her life now had once been the size of the little boys in her arms now.

"You know with all these babies around I can't wait for Jared and I to have one of our own" Padme said as she smiled down at baby Nate "can I hold him?" she asked.

Brennan was a little torn she found it hard to part with either of her sons, but she agreed "sure, take Tristan though, Nate is very fussy today" Padme agreed and took Tristan into her arms and cooed "hey little man, I'm your Aunty Padme".

Annalise was the nanny that Booth and Brennan had hired to help with the day to day running of the lives they now lived with the twins and the other children. She was a young woman from Sweden; she had experience with multiple births.

She was a live in Au per who was always on hand to help out with all of the kids; she and Max seemed to be getting along rather well.

...

Cam had joked about being careful what seat you sit in at the lab or you might end up pregnant but she did have to admit that she was allured by the little babies that her friends were having. Tristan, Nathan and Michael were such sweet little boys and Cam was jealous of the mothers' of these sweet little babies.

She loved her daughter but she did sort of wish for a little baby. Maybe it would be her turn next; she was after all a well off woman who can provide a good life for a baby.

...

Booth smiled as he scooped his baby son up into his arms "hey Natey-boy" he cooed to the baby boy "have you got a smile for Daddy?" smiling was new for the twins and Booth and Tempe couldn't get enough of their little boys' smile.

"Booth, let him be he's tired" Bones said, she was lying on the bed with Tristan in her arms, Booth was next to her on the other side, Nathan snuggled against his chest. He was cooing to his son.

"Aw come on Bones I just want a little smile" the look on his face was so cute that the Mommy couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Come on Trist, time for you and Nate to go to bed" she told the infant, the twins were on a very strict schedule to help the home life run more smoothly.

The parents worked together to put the twins to bed, they had a nanny, yes but both preferred to be the primary caregivers for their children, especially at night. Annalise spent more time with the twins during the day while Booth was at work, he had returned just last week.

Brennan would be returning to work soon too and Annalise would have sole charge of all of the children until Max returned from work at four in the afternoon. It was a lot of work; she had to drop the boys off at their respective schools.

Topher and Kole were enrolled in a wonderful private school with a unique view on self learning. Booth hadn't agreed to let Bones pay to send Parker and Rylan to the same school so they went to public school, but as Rebecca lived in a different distract they went to two different schools.

Which meant that on the week that Parker was with his father she had to drop off and pick up at three different schools plus Amiyah's half day pre-school that started at lunchtime and finishes at the an hour before Rylan finishes, Parker a little after that and then she had to pick up Kole and Topher.

To try and lessen Annalise's job Brennan had enrolled Mercedes in a full day childcare centre near to the Jeffersonian. Sadie seemed to enjoy the time she had spent there to get settled. This left Annalise alone with only the twins during the day for the most part of the day and for about an hour or two she had all but one of the children with her until Max gets home and helps out with the older boys.

Life was crazy at time but they were getting used to it.

**A/N: I watched the season finale and I had to write...I had decided to use the name and gender from the show for Jack and Angela's baby, annoyingly his name is only one letter different from Michaela. The little twist at the end of the finale will be written into the story. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: The Montenegro/Hodgins Family**

A part of Angela felt a little guilty about letting Marsha, the nanny who had been caring for Caeley for the past few months, go as she had been doing a good job but she had felt more comfortable with Aroha Ashmorow taking over.

The Kiwi girl had wanted to stay in the States and watch her brother grow up so they had got her a working visa and given her and her son, Rewi, board above the garage where Zack use to live. Roxie was currently staying in the main house but was getting very close and friendly with Aroha and enjoying playing with Rewi.

Caeley and Aroha were bonding too, the little girl's face lit up with her adorable smile whenever Aroha talked to her. I made Angela happy to know that her daughter would be with someone who cared not just for but about her baby girl.

...

Learning to be a family was interesting to say the least, they had learnt to be parents to Caeley, had been preparing to add baby Michael to their growing family but Angela hadn't expected Jacob and Blakeney, not at all.

The boys were sweet kids with a love of science, Blake loved to learn, read and enjoyed the academics whereas Jake was more of the athletic type, he was really into swimming and also liked to play soccer.

Now as their step-mother Angela was learning to be a soccer-Mom. Andria, the boys' Mother, had left the boys with Hodgins to go on a six month trip to Europe. Jake and Blake had been very excited about getting to know the father that they had met just over a year ago while holidaying with their Mother in Paris.

As they would be with them for half of the year Angela and Hodgins had decided to enrol the boys in the same school as Topher and Kole. It was a good school that was designed for students with special needs and children with high IQs.

Which both the boys had, they would fit in well at the wonderfully unique school. It was a school that put an emphasis on the students finding their own ways to learn with the support and guidance of teachers.

...

The tiny baby boy was adorable; he had his Father's curly hair and blue eyes and his Mother complexion. He was a good mix of both of his parents. Michael was a precious and much loved gift to both Angela and Hodgins.

He was fast asleep on the picnic blanket under a big oak tree on the expansive grounds of the Hodgins estate. Caeley was asleep as well, next to her petit baby brother. Their mother sat on an intricate wooden bench facing her two babies.

Angela sat with her sketchpad and pencil, using her impressive talents to capture the beauty of her two babies sleeping angelically in such a beautiful and peaceful setting. Michaela "Caeley", almost one, and Michael "Micah", two weeks, were the apples of her eye and she couldn't love them more.

And looking at them now you could see why, Hodgins came up next to her "wow, I'm a lucky man" he said as he stood behind his wife, watching as she drew the two babies.

"Jeeze Hodgins, don't sneak up on me like that" she admonished softly as she leaned back to kiss him softly on the lips but she agreed with him, she felt like the luckiest woman in the world, she had an amazing husband and gorgeous children.

The bubs were stirring and beginning to wake; Micah began to cry and was quickly scooped up into Jack's arms "shh Micah, Daddy's here, no need to cry" he patted his son comfortingly on the bum and stood rocking him slightly.

Caeley sat herself up and rubbed her eyes before looking around groggily and turned to Ange "Ma-mee?" she asked looking a bit confused , her mother knelt down and pulled the little one into her arms.

"Hey Angel-Girl, Mommy's here" she soothed the tot and kissed her gently on her soft baby lips. Jack and Angela sat side by side on the picnic blanket with their babies in their arms.

"Dad!" "Angela!" two voices called, they belonged to two boys that were running down the sloping grounds towards the others under the oak tree.

"Hi boys, did you have fun with Zack and Wendell?" Angela asked her stepsons who nodded and spoke a mile a minute telling their Dad and step-mother about their day. Ange and Hodgins shared a look over the heads of their children, this was the life and they had an amazing family.

**A/N: I will try to make the next chapter longer, hope you enjoyed =) **


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: As is my right as the author of this fic I have decided to change Kole's age from seven to twelve, it won't change the story much as I've only mentioned his age once so far.

**Chapter Fourteen: Learning To Be A Family**

It had all happened so fast, so many things had happened in that short time to form their family but right now they hadn't even had time to bond and figure out what being a family meant to them as a unit.

And now that the babies were here, the case and funeral of Daniel were behind them and

Custody of Nikolas, Amiyah and Mercedes was for the most part sorted, Maria, the girls' mother had signed over her parental rights leaving Brennan and Booth allowed to start the adoption process. They had been given legal custody of both girls until the adoption was finalised, it was a step up from being a foster parent to the girls the children were no longer wards of the state.

Booth had been granted primary custody of Rylan and he and Bones were trying to get full or at least temporary custody of Kole in hopes that they can keep their family together but Marley wasn't playing ball with them right now even though she hadn't seen Kole in months as he had been in foster care on and off for almost two years even though Rylan had only entered care two months before he met Booth.

It'd been five months since Brennan and Topher had been reunited but with everything that had been happening they hadn't had much time to bond and get to know one another. He had grown up so much since Bones had left him in New Zealand as a baby.

She could see so much of both herself and of Daniel in the boy, not just in his physical structure but in his personality, he was a bright boy who had been very close with his father and still had a strong bond with his stepsister Aroha, the two had always bonded over their shared birthday.

He wasn't the same bubbly boy he had once been, he missed his father greatly and it showed, especially to his sister who had watched him grow over the years, it was painful for her to see the sadness in both her little brother and her son.

Temperance was still getting used to being a parent not only to her grieving son but to her stepsons, the three children she was hoping to adopt and her new born twin sons, it was a lot of work and she had a lot of doubts about whether or not she was doing a good job.

Now that life was settling into a new kind of normal and the children were reacting as children tend to when they have a great change in their lives, they were testing the boundaries and testing Booth and Brennan.

Christopher was testing to see if this life was for real, to make sure he wasn't going to lose another parent anytime soon.

Kole was an angry kid who felt abandoned by his birth mother and from being shipped from foster home to foster home in the two years he'd been in care, he needed to feel safe and secure and needed to know that Booth and Bones weren't going to send him back.

Rylan was a rather hyper kid, he had some trouble behaving and doing as he's told it was the reason his mother had put him into care in the first place she had decided she couldn't deal with his behaviour. He needed to know what the boundaries were, it made him feel safe.

Parker had been raised as an only child so far, he had been the centre of his father's world and he was experiencing jealousy at sharing his Dad with seven other children, he was acting up, trying to figure out where he fit in this new family structure, trying to figure out if his father still loved him just as much.

Amiyah and Sadie weren't so much testing them as being normal young children, they were bonding well with both Booth and Bones, they had started to call Brennan "Momma" and Seeley "Daddy" neither had memories of their birthmother and Sadie had limited memories of the foster parents she had had four months ago before she had moved in with Brennan and Booth.

Sweets had suggested they take a week off, keep the kids home from school and spend some time bonding as a family, perhaps go to the zoo or a museum or even take a vacation together. They had decided to go away together; they had talked to the social worker and confirmed that they could take all of the kids on holiday. Hodgins had a lake house that he had offered to them.

Booth had suggested that he, Angela and their kids come along too as they were also having trouble melding their family into one. Dr. Gordon, Gordon Wyatt was in town, Sweets had explained to him what was going on with their family and had agreed to go on holiday with them to help ease the transition.

Both of the families were going on the vacation, Annalise, the nanny was being given the time off and Max had decided to stay behind to show her around. Aroha, Rewi, Wendell, Zack and Roxie were also staying behind.

Which meant just the parents, children and Dr. Wyatt were going on the trip, the shrink would be observing the families and offering advice and suggestion on how to form tighter bonds as a family unit and how to function as a whole.

...

Brennan felt like a headless chock, she was running around trying to get everyone packed and ready for their two week trip to the Hodgins family lake house. Trying to pack for eight children was difficult, she had to pack clothing for all the kids, had to make sure all of them had their tooth brushes etc.

She also had to make sure that diapers were packed for both the twins and Sadie. Bottles and a breast-pump also needed to be pack for the twins. Snacks, toys and other things to keep the children entertained both during the drive and the trip.

"Please Dr. Brennan, let me help you pack" Annalise said as she came into the room "No Annalise, you are on leave" Brennan said as she kept sorting the twins cloths, she had given the nanny the same time off as she and Booth had taken. Too really to be a mother to her children she needed to do this without the aid of the nanny.

"Okay, I understand this is something you need to do yourself" the nanny said before leaving the room. Temperance went back to packing for their trip; she was folding the babies' cloths and putting them into a bag along with diapers, baby wipes, powder and other necessities.

The older boys were upstairs playing their video games, Temperance went upstairs to move them along in their packing "come on now, you need to start packing now" she said as she came to the landing that had been transformed into a chill-out zone for the boys.

"But Mum, we're playing" Topher whined as he tried to see around his mother who was now standing in front of the television screen.

"You can play later, right now you need to get your bags packed" there was more grumbling from the boys at that "right now, let's go" she ordered and switched the TV off which got an array of 'heys' from the kids.

The boys reluctantly got up from their bean bags and headed to their rooms to packed their bags for the family vacation they would be leaving for in the morning. Booth's bags were packed as were Tempe's, she was almost done with the twins once she was done with the babies' stuff she had to get the girls' done and then the snacks and entertainment had to be pack and she would be done.

...

The bags were packed and in the trunk of the new family van along with strollers for the twins and Sadie for use while they were away. All they had to do now was to feed the children breakfast, load them up in the van and get on the road.

Booth was loving the chaos of having eight kids and being honest with herself so was Bones. The children were loud and full off seemingly endless energy. Angela was envious of their chaos but did enjoy her own semi-chaos.

Seeley pulled Brennan into a hug and kissed her softly "right Bones, let's get these kids loaded up into the van" he was smiling as he said it, he was really looking forward to this vacation. Booth loved being a father and was looking forward to spending an extended period of time concentrated on just being with his kids.

He considered all of them his children, not just his four biological sons. He was a family man and Temperance and the kids where the most important part of his family and his life. Spending this time with his family was his definition of a perfect life.

...

The kids were in the van, the twins and the girls in car-seats near the front of the van and the boys at the back, Booth was of course driving and Brennan was sitting next to him. Tristan and Nathan were somehow sleeping through the loud chatter of their brothers and sisters.

There was a lot off babbling and laughter echoing throughout the vehicle and Brennan found herself rather enjoying being with those who were and had become her family. The sound of her children having fun and enjoying being together was like music to Booth and Bones's ears.

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter...I'll try and update again soon, the next chapter will be about the vacation and look at the family bonds between Bones, Booth, Angela, Hodgins and the kids.**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm going to try and have interactions between the different characters in this chapter to help you get to know them better. In my head the story sounds better and has more detail but something gets lost in translation and I'm sorry for that, I'm working on writing interactions which is something I have trouble with as I have Aspergers and I see interactions differently.

**Chapter Fifteen: Parker**

Life had changed for Parker a lot over the past year, he had gone from only child to one of eight, it was a big change for the ten year old and he was still having trouble adjusting he was confused, angry and jealousy and he didn't know how to deal with it, he didn't like being angry with everyone all the time. He was jealous of Rylan the most; he was older than Parker making him Booth's first born, he also looked even more like their Dad than he did.

Booth was spending more time with the son whose life he had missed out so much off and it made Parker jealous, made him wonder if his Dad loved Ry more and it made him so angry at his brother for stealing his Dad away.

He was less jealous of Kole in some ways because the boy wasn't the biological son of his Dad, he didn't look anything like him and Parker felt that he didn't have to compete with him in that respect and it made their relationship with one another less strained and in some ways Parker was happy to have him as an older brother.

He got along best with Christopher in some ways for many reasons, one of them being that Topher was Bones' son and was a lot like her in so many ways and the other main reason was that Topher had had a Dad his whole life, a Dad that he had been very close to and loved more than anything or anyone. Parker knew that Topher wasn't trying to steal his Dad away; he already had a Dad that he was still grieving for. The two had also bonded over their shared middle name, Matthew, and had taken to calling one another "Matt".

He was a bit jealous of the girls, but nowhere near as jealous as he was of Rylan but seeing his father with his soon to be adoptive daughters made Parker wonder if his Dad would have preferred that he, Parker, had been a girl.

He didn't mind the twins so much; they were just babies after all and he couldn't hate them, a part of him had wanted his Dad and Bones to have a baby together for a while now and here they were, two little people who were half his Dad and half Bones and if he was honest with himself they were pretty cute.

Being on this vacation was helping with the jealousy and anger, everyone was relaxing and having fun and it gave Parker a chance to hang out with his Dad.

The other boys were off playing, supervised by Gordon -Gordon and Hodgins, while Bones and Angela stayed at the lake house with the younger kids. Parker and Booth had decided to go into the local town for ice cream.

Booth knew his son well and he could tell that something was bothering him but in the stress of everything that had been happening, he hadn't had time to sit down with Parker and talk the kid through it all.

So he was doing it now, they were sitting across from one another digging into their ice cream sundaes. Booth was trying to decide on the best way to broach the sensitive subject of the jealousy he, Parker, was dealing with.

"You want to talk about anything Bub?" he asked his ten year old, Parker didn't want to admit to the feelings that he was having, he did not want to tell his Dad how angry he was at everyone right now, especially Rylan.

The boy shook his head "nope I don't wanna talk about it" he said and Booth decided not to push him, he was going to enjoy his time with Parker and ask Gordon-Gordon how to approach it at a later date.

"Okay then Bub, finish up your ice cream and we'll go do some exploring"

**A/N: Next chapter will be longer =D hope you all enjoyed.**


	16. Chapter 16

Topher and Rylan would like to let everyone know that they are moving to another story, this one will be abandoned but a new story about Topher, Rylan, Nathan and Tristan along with Caeley and the other canon kids, the other OCs (Kole, Amiyah, Mercedes, Jacob, Blakeney and Christian) will not be in the new story...the new story will follow along with the storyline of this one and as much canon as I can twist to fit it. Topher's Dad still died, he moved in with Bones, Rylan moved in with Booth and the pair still had the twins but in the re-write they split time between both apartments until they bought their canon house while Bones was pregnant with their daughter. The new story will start off with the twins as babies and follow Bones's pregnancy with their canon daughter. I've been thinking about doing this for awhile now, this story will not be taken down, I hope you understand and like the new fic too.

Thanks,

Otkcp.


End file.
